


Agents, Sisters and Profilers

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Growing up, Susan always felt alienated from her sisters. Those feelings return when her sister, Special Agent Eva Morrissey, arrives from Boston to consult on a mission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Agents, Sisters and Profilers

**Author's Note:**

> I would put this story in Season 3, only because I already have two Susan-centric episodes in my imaginary Season 2.

Susan poured herself a shot of whiskey. She usually drank beer while they waited to be briefed on a mission, however, this was different because the person doing the briefing would be her older sister. Eva to be exact. Growing up, Susan wanted nothing more than to be like her older sisters, Angela and Eva. Unfortunately, the pair would have none of it. Five years older than Susan, the only thing Angela was interested in was bossing her around, while, Eva, just avoided her. As a kid, Susan wanted nothing more than to play with Eva and her friends. Unfortunately, Eva pushed Susan away. The teen years weren’t any better, with Eva constantly refusing to share her clothes with Susan. “Get out of my room!” she’d would say constantly, as if it was a crime for Susan to walk in there.

Susan thought when they all grew up it’d be better; and for the most part it was, though Angela could still be bossy and Eva was still dismissive. Susan remembered when she told Eva she was joining the FBI. Susan thought Eva would be happy, after all she was an agent herself. But no, the first thing out of her mouth was “Following me again, huh?” She claimed it was a joke but Susan didn’t find it funny. Plus, whenever Susan told Eva anything about her job, she didn’t seem impressed. She was with Susan’s undercover work, but when it came to profiling—what Susan was actually trained to do,---Eva just didn’t seem to care.

Which was why Eva coming here from Boston was so annoying. This was Susan’s team and she was about to be shoved aside in favor of Special Agent Eva Morrissey of the FBI’s Organized Crime division. Suddenly Ray arrived with Eva to begin the briefing and Susan poured herself another drink. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

The current mission involved the Turrini crime family which operated out of Boston. The Boston field office had been investigating the family for years. Though there were some minor arrests made, the organization remained elusive, even more elusive now due to their recent alliance with the Russian mafia.

“And that’s where the team comes in.” Ray said as he got to the end of his briefing. “The Turrini family, with their new Russian partners, have a major murder-for-hire thing going on.”

“Wait a second.” Standish interrupted. “Wasn’t there a hit put out on some judge not too long ago in Boston?””

“Exactly.” Ray answered. “Which is why the Bureau wants this alliance dissolved pronto.”

“And with the head of the Turrini family meeting his Russian partners in Brighton Beach tomorrow, now’s the perfect chance.” Eva added. 

“What’s the plan?” Frankie asked.

“The plan,” Ray explained as he hit the remote control to show a picture on the slideshow screen, “is to intercept this man—Terry Scoggins. The Turrinis’ finance guy.”

Eva elaborated. “Based on his psych profile, the Bureau seems to think we can get Scoggins to flip if we get him alone. Frankly, I don’t buy it.” 

“You’re questioning the profile?” Susan asked, slightly offended.

“Yes. I am. I’ve been investigating the Turrini’s operation for years, including Scoggins. I’ve seen nothing that suggests he can be turned, but these profilers come in with their pseudoscience…”

“You think what I do is fake science??” Susan asked, definitely offended.

“Susan, I’m sure that’s not what she means.” Will said, trying to calm things down.

“I’m sorry.” Eva replied. “There is no hard evidence that criminal profiling works. None. [At this point, unnoticed by everyone, Susan rolled her eyes and downed her third drink] The whole point of profiling is to predict behavior by lumping people together into nice little categories. Human behavior’s not like that. Just because people have certain traits in common does not mean they are going to act the same. To me, profiling is pretty much the same as a supposed psychic doing a really good cold reading. It’s a scam.” 

“Profiling is an established practice, Eva.” Will noted.

“Yes. I know, because it often gets results. However, I’ve been there when it’s gotten it wrong and I believe this is one of those times.” 

“So what’s your solution?” Frankie asked. “How would you break up this little alliance?”

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Susan blurted out. “You’re actually considering this?”

Ignoring the outburst, Eva replied, “I’d go after Emilio Estefan, a mid-level member of Turrini’s security detail.”

“Oh, please. A thug? They want to bring the group down now not next year.” Susan scoffed, slurring her words a little.

Will looked at Susan with concern and then turned to Eva. “She does have a point. What exactly can a security guy offer? We want someone who can bring down the family now.”

“No, you need someone to bring down the alliance now.” Eva corrected. “I suggest we pick up Estefan. He’ll turn a lot easier than Scoggins would.”

“How do you know that?” Frankie asked.

“Knowledge of the players involved.” Eva replied. “We bring him in, get him in protective custody, the Turrini family is compromised. The Russians aren’t going to want to stay aligned with the family after that. Sure, Estefan’s testimony isn’t going to take down the whole Turrini family as easily as Scoggins’ would. However, if you can’t get Scoggins to flip what’s the point? I think Estefan’s a much better option.”

“Okay.” Will conceded. “What’s your plan?” 

Susan couldn’t believe it. “Oh, my God. They’re actually doing this?” she thought to herself.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

To Susan’s dismay, Eva had a very detailed, well thought out plan on how to, not only intercept Estefan, but ensure that the Russians would find out about it. “Geez, she must’ve been thinking about this for a while.” a disgusted Susan thought to herself. While Eva and the team went over the plan to go to Brighton Beach to nab Estefan, Susan fumed in silence, slouched at the bar. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Susan couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh, Shut the hell up already" she said out loud as she poured herself another drink.

Sitting next to her, Ray quietly asked, "Uh, Susan. Don’t you think you've had enough?" 

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't think I've had enough." she said belligerently.

"Susan, maybe you should have Ray take you home." Frankie said from the other end of the bar.

"No. I'm not going home.” Susan said as she stood up on wobbly legs. “In fact, I want to make a toast to the amazing Agent Morrissey who apparently can do no wrong while what I do is shit!"

"Susan...” Will began.

"No. No. I'm not done. In fact, I think we should just pack up the team and go home because Agent Morrissey’s the smartest one in the room.” She suddenly laughed . “Oh, no—she’s the smartest one in the whole FBI." Susan declared, downing her drink.

"You're not being very professional, Susan." Eva said wryly.

"I'm not being professional? Oh, please! You walk in here, throw your weight around like you know everything and I'm not professional? Like my 20 years’ experience doesn’t mean a damned thing! Well, maybe I’d be professional if you weren’t such a _perra"_

"”Susan!” Frankie blurted out, shocked at what Susan just called her sister.

“Ray, take Susan home.” Will said.

“No!” Susan yelled, yanking herself out of Ray’s grasp. “This is my team! I’ve got every right to be here! Her with the _estúpida_ ideas! She’s the one who should go!!”

"Susan.” Will said sternly as he walked over to her. “That’s enough.” 

Looking at her sister, Susan yelled. “Why don’t you just get the hell out and go back to Boston?"

Eva spoke up quietly and began to walk towards Susan, " _Carina..."_

_"Vete a la chingada!!"_

“Agent Sampson! I said that’s enough!” Will yelled.

“Ooh, Agent Sampson?” Susan asked, laughing. “Yes, sir, Agent Chase!” Suddenly, Susan tripped and fell right into Will’s arms. “Oops." she said, laughing right before she threw up.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Susan. Wake up. Come on.” Will said, gently.

"Ugh,” Susan croaked as she struggled to lift herself from her bed. “Where am I?”

“You’re at home. Do you remember what happened?”

“Ugh. I had too much to drink. Did I get sick?”

“All over my shoes, yes. Listen, Susan, we need to talk.”

“I need some coffee first.”

Will handed her a water bottle. "Here, have some water. It's better for a hangover."

"Can you just give me some damned coffee?"

Will looked at Ray who was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee. “Told you she’d want coffee.” Ray remarked as he handed it to Will who gave it to Susan.

"Look, Susan." Will began.

"I know. I know. I shouldn’t’ve acted up last night. It won't happen again." she interrupted.

"No. It won't because I’m pulling you off this mission." Will announced.

"What?” Susan exclaimed. “You can't do that!" 

"Yes, I can. Look, it's obvious you have some unresolved issues with Eva..."

"But you need a profiler. You can't just bench me because she doesn't think I'm necessary. Why don't you bench her?"

"Your sister's been investigating the Turrini family for close to ten years."

"So? Suddenly her input is more valuable than mine? You're my best friend and you’re taking her side?"

"I'm not taking sides, Susan. This is about the mission."

Susan shook her head vehemently and started to get out of bed. “No. No. You need me there. I’m part of the team. I can help.”

"Susan, stop!" Okay!” Will snapped. "The decision’s been made. You’re sitting this one out.” More gently, he added. “”You’re in no condition to be working right now anyway. Just get some rest.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Look, Eva,” Will said on the ride alone with her to Brighton Beach, “About yesterday. Susan is a pretty good at what she does."

"Well, of course she is. She was valedictorian of her high school class, salutatorian in college, first in her class at Quantico. You'd expect her to be good at it."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I'm just not convinced about the whole profiling thing. I know---it makes me old fashioned. Profiling's been around for like fifty years. I've just seen some good cases go sideways because of bad profiles."

"I know. Mistakes get made. I also know that profiles help a lot more than they don't. Your sister is none of the best. I trust her. I trust her so much that I selected her for this team and I've NEVER regretted that decision."

"If you trust her so much, why go along with my plan? Why not just tell me to go to hell?”

"Because you have the most experience dealing with the Turrinis. That makes you the more knowledgeable agent. However, it doesn't make Susan totally wrong either."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Not a great idea.” Susan heard from the couch as she headed for the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

Susan put the bottle down, stuck her tongue out at Ray and sulked in the chair across from him.

“Want to talk about it?” Ray asked. 

"How do you do it? I've seen you with your father. How do you handle that?"

Ray laughed. "Your sister is nothing like my father."

"No." she conceded, grudgingly. "But she’s still annoying as hell.”

"I don't get it.” Ray began. "You are one of the most confident people I know. Why are you letting her get under your skin?"

"I don't know. I just…She makes me feel like I don't matter. She thinks I'm useless."

"No. She doesn't. It's your job she thinks is useless. She doesn't like profilers and you're taking that as an insult like that's all you are. If Eva wasn't your sister. If she was just another FBI agent from Boston, how would you handle her?”

"I'd try talking to her. I'd explain why my expertise would be useful."

"And if that didn't work?"

"Guess I'd back off."

"Then why don't you do that now?” he asked. Before she could answer, he continued. “You know what I think the problem is?"

"What?" Susan asked a bit skeptically.

"Right now, Eva sees you as a profiler instead of her sister; but you see her as your sister instead of an agent."

Susan stared at Ray for a moment and said quietly. "Shit. That's right. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you're too close it. I get it. She's your older sister. You grew up wanting her approval but you got dissed. It sucks. I know. But like I said, your sister is nothing like my father and I think if you actually talk to her, you'll see that."

"I’m off the mission. Remember?"

"Still doesn't mean you can't talk to her. She’s not going back to Boston until tonight.”

Susan begrudgingly nodded. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, she asked Ray if she could see the file on Scoggins. “I know I’m off the mission,” she explained, “but it can’t hurt to have me look at it. Right?” After perusing the file for a bit, Susan came to a realization. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Will’s phone rang as he and the team waited for the chance to nab Estefan. Seeing it was Susan, Will walked away from the team to answer.

“Susan, we’re in the middle of something right now.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. Listen, I think I have a way for us to get Scoggins to flip.”

Will sighed. “Susan, we’ve been over this…”

“I know, I know.” She interrupted. “Look, Eva was right, Scoggins isn’t just going to turn right away. Estefan is the quickest way to break up the partnership with the Russians. However, I think I have a way to get Scoggins to testify against the Turrinis. It’ll just take longer.” 

Will mulled it over for a moment and then replied. “Okay. You and Ray meet us at the Dead Drop when this is all over. We’ll talk then. And Susan...”

“I’ll be good. I promise.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“So, you think we can get to the Turrini family by keeping an eye on Scoggins’ son?” Eva asked after Susan laid out her plan at the Dead Drop.

“Yes. You’re right. Scoggins isn’t going to flip just because he’s been arrested. He’s too loyal for that. However, if it came to a choice between the Turrinis and his son, he’d pick his son. The kid already has multiple juvenile offenses. He’s going to slip up again.”

“And when he does, we’ll be there to offer his father a deal.” Eva finished, impressed. “I’ll have to discuss it with my boss but I think it’s a good plan.”

Soon after, as Eva was getting ready to leave, Susan approached her. “Eva. About the stuff I said yesterday, I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I was terrible. The thing is, ever since we were kids, you’ve blown me off. Like I didn’t matter. But I'm not your annoying kid sister following you around anymore. I’m a grown woman who deserves some respect.”

“Susan, I…” Eva began.

“Let me finish.” Susan interrupted. “I have a Bachelor's and a Masters in Psychology. I've worked as a profiler for over twenty years, a field agent for half that time. I deserve to be treated with the same respect you'd give any other agent."

"Susan, I..." Eva began.

Susan interrupted. .”I know it’s hard to take me seriously because I'm your sister."

"Is that what you think? Susan." Eva touched Susan's shoulders. " _Carina_ , I know you're good at your job. Everybody in the business has heard of Susan Sampson. You're one of the best. I know that. My problem wasn't with you. I'm just skeptical of the whole profiling thing. I always have been. But it was never about you."

"That’s what Ray said." Susan responded.

"I always say he's smarter than he looks.” she said smiling. She continued. "I’m sorry. I shouldn't have dismissed what you do for a living. Like I said, you're one of the best and I should've respected you enough to ask your opinion instead of just steamrolling over the idea. The truth is, as much as I don't like profiling, I am kind of proud that you're so good at it."

"Really?" Susan asked. 

“Of course.” Eva responded. “I mean, you profiled Scoggins when you were half hungover. How many people could do that?” When Susan chuckled and looked down, Eva continued. “Hey. I have always been proud of you and if I made you feel like i wasn’t, well, then I am so sorry.”

"Oh, I'm sorry too." Susan said as she hugged Eva.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is interested, Ray's father was featured in my first story, The Great Prince. He has no respect for Ray and is arrogant as hell. So, no, Eva is nothing like him.
> 
> The credit for one of Susan's sisters being named Angela is from "Words I've Never Used Before" from Fmd_jade. In that fic, Will she's a tough cookie. Her being the oldest and bossy was an invention of mine though.


End file.
